The Great Mysteries of Gaming
The Great Mysteries of Gaming is the 140th episode of Scott The Woz (the 40th episode of its third season) released on 27 October 2019YouTube - The Great Mysteries of Gaming - Scott The Woz - 27 October 2019, retrieved 3 November 2019. It is directed and produced by Scott Wozniak. History Roughly 30 minutes before The Great Mysteries of Gaming premiered on 27 October 2019, Scott uploaded a video to Twitter explaining that his video for the week would be a murder mystery@ScottTheWoz on Twitter: "There's gonna be a premiere in oh eh I don't know a..." - 27 October 2019, retrieved 3 November 2019. Plot WARNING! The following contains spoilers for The Great Mysteries of Gaming, proceed with caution... The video opens with Scott looking in his closet for answers to video game mysteries, making a remark of the rumour that Luigi said f*** in the 1999 N64 game Mario Golf. He then notices the invitation to a dinner party from Chet Shaft, Scott's former manager at Games on a ShelfYouTube - Game Stores - Scott The Woz - 18 November 2018, retrieved 3 November 2019. Though normally this would mean Scott wouldn't talk about games, he luckily made a recording of him talking about gaming mysteries of the past. After discussing the Super Mario 64 L is Real 2401 theory, the Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link is dead theory, and the Super Mario Bros. 3 stageplay theory, as well as how the later was confirmed, Scott went to the dinner party and met the other guests. The guests were Jeb and Terry Lesler from the Vegans Anonymous Society, Officer Steel Wool, Rex Mose, and Wendy's Employee. It's revealed they all have a bad history with Chet, with Chet backstabbing Jeb and Terry and drinking milk, Officer Steel Wool had to pull Chet over for money laundering, Chet stole a baconator from Wendy's Employee, and Rex Mose is chaperoning the dinner party. Over television they recieve a message from Chet saying he couldn't make it to the party but they were welcome to the 'old Shaft family recipe.' After discussing the GoldenEye 007 Dam Island theory, and the Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Super Mario 3D Land shadowy figures theory, Chet thanks everyone for showing up, but soon afterwards there is a short power outage, after which we see Chet, lying on the floor dead. After discussing the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas bigfoot theory, the party guests agree that they need to find out who killed Chet, but Scott pulls out his recording of gaming mysteries. After discussing the Luigi's Mansion hanging theory, Jeb and Terry accuse Scott of murdering Chet because of how care-free Scott was acting, Rex accuses Wendy's Employee because no one would guess the Wendy's employee, Wendy's Employee accuses Officer Steel Wool because he has a gun, Officer Steel Wool accuses Terry because he has a knife, which Terry claims is only for fun before accidentally stabbing Rex in the hand. Scott unsuccessfully attempt to find out who murdered Chet by a show of hands. After discussing the Super Mario Bros. jumping over the flagpole glitch, the Pokémon Red & Blue MissingNo. glitch, and the Super Smash Bros. Melee Daisy third eye glitch, Scott tells everyone to split up. Terry notices a strand of dark hair at the scene of Chet's death, meaning that the murderer has dark hair, but unfortunately everyone in their group has dark hair. After discussing the Final Fantasy VII avoiding Aerith's death rumour, the Street Fighter II Sheng Long rumour, Capcom's history of fake-confirming rumours, we see Terry attempt to get Wendy's Employee to confess to the murder and Jeb storms away. This results in Jeb's murder. After discussing the Tomb Raider nude code rumour and the confirmation it didn't exist, Jeb announces his death and everyone gathers around him. Rex walks over and claims Jeb was dead when he got there. After discussing the Sonic CD creepy Sonic picture and the lack of Totaka's Song in Wii Sports and Wii Music, they find Terry dead in an elevator. After discussing creepypastas on the internet, Rex is found dead. After discussing the Madden curse, Terry is found dead. Scott is then held at gunpoint by a masked stranger, who is revealed to be Officer Steel Wool. He revealed he killed Chet because he laundered, and he was too afraid to admit he killed Chet, so he decided to kill everyone else. Scott uses an old piece of Madden fanart to knock out Officer Steel Wool and escape. References